


Heat

by Snailhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Companion story to Paradise, Confessions of love, First Time Sex, Innocent Cas, M/M, Motel, Pie, Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Top Dean, air conditioner, animalistic Dean, lots of heat, virgin Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: The unbearable heat in Dean's motel room is so suffocating that calls Castiel to fix the air conditioner... But, unfortunately, the humidity has already gone to his head. And the heat forces him to act on desires that he didn't even know he had. (Companion story to "Paradise.")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ: Please be aware that the first chapter of this fic contains some slight non-con vibes. (It's not that Cas doesn't consent, it's just that he doesn't understand what is happening at first. It will all become more clear as the story goes on.) Other than that, please enjoy! :D

Dean huffed again as he yanked his shirt off and tossed it across the vacant room.

Son of a bitch, it was hotter than the surface of the freaking sun in the motel tonight. Dean had turned off all the lights and kept the door shut, figuring that it would help keep the heat out. But humid summer weather from outside was somehow leaking its way inside, making it hard to breathe. It felt like the motel's central air wasn't working at all.

Dean staggered to the massive air conditioner in front of the window to glance over the front. The dial was reading sixty-five degrees. Ha. Yeah, right. Sixty-five degrees his pie-loving ass... Dean hit the bulky machine a few times; half to try to get it to work, half out of frustration. But the damn thing seemed to be broken. It wasn't spitting out air at all.

The man rolled his emerald eyes and turned to start for the bed. Sweat was already collecting in the creases of his neck and center of his chest. A bead of hot liquid rolled down his temple as he flopped himself on to the musty comforter and bounced a few times. Ugh, the mattress reeked of body odor – or was he smelling himself? It was hard to tell with all this damn heat.

Dean rolled onto his moist back to stare up at the dark ceiling. This sucked. How the hell was he supposed to get any shut-eye when he felt like he was suffocating in a pool of his own sweat? A brief thought of telling the front desk came to mind, but he dismissed it. The lazy motel workers probably wouldn't do anything about the AC. And a repair man wouldn't come out this late. Would _anyone_ be willing to fix something for Dean at this ungodly hour?

The man rose up to sit on the old mattress, taking a few deep breaths while moisture continued to soak his skin. An angel in a trench coat had suddenly popped into his head. _Cas._ Cas could fix it, right? Cas always seemed willing to fix everything in Dean life...

“Cas,” Dean croaked out, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, “Can... can you help me for a minute?”

The man panted a little against the physical exhaustion. After he said his prayer, Dean's eyes wandered around the dark room, waiting to see the angel appear. Another drop of hot sweat rolled down his cheek and dripped from his jaw, landing on his bare chest. God, it was _so hot_ in here.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean nearly gasped as he spun around on the bed to look up at a pair of big blue eyes. Cas was suddenly in the room and he looked the same as ever. Same clothes, same hair, same vacant look about his stupid, pretty face... Dean shook his head a little at his own strange thoughts. Cas wasn't pretty... Was he?

“Er, Cas,” Dean muttered, “Can you fix the air conditioner? The damn thing's broken and I'm roasting alive in here.”

Dean watched a curious expression grow across the angel's face as he searched the room. In the meantime, Dean eye-balled Cas's multiple layers of clothes in disbelief. Damn. Cas had to be feeling this heat. There was no way he was comfortable in all that fabric. Cas eventually looked back down at Dean and his eyebrows furrowed.

“The air conditioner?” the angel repeated, sounding like he'd never heard of such a thing.

“That,” Dean explained, pointing to the useless machine across the hot room, “Fix it. I can hardly breathe.”

Cas turned to the clunky box across the room and began to walk toward it. While Cas moved away, Dean's eyes wandered to the back of the angel's broad shoulders; watching them move as he walked. Even in the dark, Dean could see that sweat was starting to glisten on the back of Cas's neck, just like it was on his own. Dean's green eyes followed a tiny drop as it traveled from the angel's hair down into the collar of his trench coat. The man couldn't look away from it. He almost felt hypnotized...

Man. What was it about seeing moisture gather on Cas's skin that was so damn alluring? The poor bastard was buried in unnecessary layers of clothes that he didn't even need. Sweat was bound to be flowing underneath all that fabric; drenching Cas's back... and torso... and _ass_... Dean's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he tried to gulp. He glanced down in the general area of Cas's backside and imagined that somewhere beyond all those layers, Cas's round ass cheeks were becoming wetter by the second. Holy shit. Why did that seem so damn... _sexy_?

“I'm sorry, Dean.”

Dean tried his best to breathe in the heat as he looked back up at Cas's face. The angel's whole face was glistening now; upper lip glossy and forehead shiny. His large eyes seemed so damn blue in the dark.

“I cannot fix it,” Cas mumbled, sounding defeated.

Suddenly, Dean didn't care about the air conditioner anymore. Or the damn heat suffocating him. All of his attention was suddenly directed on the angel standing in front of him. Dean was struck with an overwhelming urge to rip all those layers off of Cas's body. Could Cas's ass really be that wet by now? Would it be wet enough to _slide into?_

A faint voice in Dean's head asked him why the hell he would be thinking this about a guy; about _Cas_... But a louder, much more dominant, voice yelled ' _screw it_.' The delirium of extreme heat had taken over, and Dean didn't give a shit anymore.

Dean abruptly lunged up from the bed and stumbled forward in the dizzying heat to grab the front of Cas's trench coat. The man yanked the tan fabric down the angel's arms to discard it on the floor behind him. The action of jerking Cas's clothes off was shooting straight to Dean's dick. He could feel it pressing tight against his jeans as he pushed the black jacket from Cas's shoulders and moved to pull his blue tie loose too.

“Dean,” Cas breathed with shock, “What are you -”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Dean cut him off.

Without thinking, Dean took the front of the angel's soaked white shirt in both hands and jerked it open. Buttons flew off in different directions as Cas's bare chest was exposed in the dark. Shit. Dean had been right. Sweat was already pouring from Cas's whole torso and he hadn't even been in the room for five minutes. The white shirt fell to the floor, leaving the angel to stand topless and perspiring in front of Dean. God, he had never seen Cas so naked before. Somehow the slight of Cas's dark nipples and caved belly button sent shock waves through Dean's body. Damn. He never knew Cas had such a nice body under all those clothes. It made him want to see the rest...

Still subconsciously blaming the heated hysteria, Dean reached down to take hold of Cas's belt. The man's slippery hands fumbled with the buckle as he felt his own lungs beginning to strain in the heat. He wanted to know what Cas was packing. He wanted to see the sweat run down the crack of Cas's ass. While he tugged at the buckle, a pair of strong hands came down to grab Dean's wrists. The man instantly looked up to see Cas's intense blue stare.

“Dean,” the angel repeated, his breath brushing against Dean's wet face, “What are you doing?”

A small, strange noise came from Dean's dry throat. Shit. What _was_ he doing? He was ripping all of Cas's clothes off. And looking into Cas's big blue eyes made him realized that he had been wanting to do this for a long time. He had just been stopping himself from following through, because of his own self-hatred and fear of judgment. But now, he didn't care anymore. It was the heat. _It was all this damn heat_. Dean's sight fell upon Cas's full, pink lips in the dark. What did they taste like? How would they feel against his own?

“Shit,” Dean grumbled.

He pressed his hand against Cas's hot, soaking chest before sliding his palm upward along the small streams of sweat. He hooked his entire hand around the back of Cas's neck, holding him in a slippery grip. In a single quick motion, Dean yanked the angel forward to press their lips together. He forced Cas's wet lips apart to slide his own tongue into the angel's mouth. Cas didn't move at all as his mouth was being penetrated. He just stood there as still as stone. Dean, on the other hand, was doing circles around Cas's tongue. He had never tasted anything like this before. Hints of salty sweat and placid saliva mixed together between them, and Dean could feel his dick pressing tighter against his jeans at the taste.

Dean's hands slipped down to take Cas by the hips and push him backward. The man walked the angel across the room, keeping their mouths joined. Dean tugged at Cas's damp pants on the way and could feel Cas's sweat with his fingers. He backed the angel against the broken, bulky air conditioner while he forcefully tongued Cas's sweet mouth. Dean's cock throbbed painfully behind his jeans, urging him to keep going. In a single demanding jerk, Dean grabbed Cas's pants and shoved them down, peeling the fabric from his wet legs in the dark.

A small noise came from the angel above him and Dean stopped to look up. Cas was watching all of this happen with wide confused eyes. And it was this look of fearful shock that made Dean remember that Cas was still a cherry. He never had his mouth kissed, or his clothes ripped off his naked body. The angel in front of Dean was a snow-white virgin of holy purity – but not for much longer.

A fierce carnal instinct took over Dean's body and he couldn't stop it. Sweat was pouring down his own back as he took a tight hold of Cas's slippery hips and shoved him onto the metal box. A small grunt from the angel sent an electric jolt to Dean's cock again, making it twitch. The man took the time to free it from his jeans, panting urgently as it bounced out to point at Cas. Clear liquid was already oozing from the tip. This wasn't going to take him very long at all.

Without hesitation, Dean reached out to yank Cas's legs up and hold them back. In the darkness of the motel room, Dean slid a hand down between the angel's cheeks to feel if his earlier assumptions were right. And God, were they ever. Sweat was nearly dripping from Cas's ass. Dean prodded a finger against the tight hole, feeling it clench around him. His own dick throbbed with impatience. He had to get inside right now.

Dean felt another drop of hot moisture run down his face as he lined his hard dick up with Cas's ass. The sweat and sticky pre-come helped him push his way in. The angel's hole was tighter than Dean ever imagined. Shit, it was so small and wet. Cas's mouth fell open as his blue eyes watched the stiff cock entering him. The look on his pale face added to Dean's wanton pleasure. He was suddenly thrusting without being aware.

Grunts and muffled moans fell from Dean's mouth as he started to pound hard into Cas. The virginal ring of tight muscle constricted around his every thrust, making him want to go faster. The metal box Cas was perched on was thumping against the wall with Dean's brutal movement. In the blur of motion and sweat, Cas reached out to cling Dean's shoulders while grunted and cried with pain.

“D – Dean,” he panted, his eyes blown wide open, “Are we... _performing intercourse_?”

The innocence in Cas's voice made Dean ache. Oh, God. He was so damn close! The man kept pounding into the wet angel, feeling his cock slide so easily in and out of him. Dean could barely breathe in the humidity of the room as he neared the finish. The answer to Cas's question melted into his moan of release.

“ _Yes!_ ” Dean cried, “Ahhh, shit! Cas! D – dammit!”

Dean felt his own cock pulsing inside Cas as intense pleasure flooded his whole body. His mind turned fuzzy with bliss while the come flowed out of him. His overworked lungs struggled to capture oxygen in the heat of the room, making his mind feel woozy. When his hips finally slowed to a stop, Dean fell forward to rest against Cas. Their wet, bare chests slid along each other as they panted. Damn, that was one hell of an orgasm. Dean couldn't remember the last time he came that hard.

“Dean.”

The man lifted his head to look at Cas. His vision was still a little blurry, but he could see that the angel was looking down at himself in the dark; his blue eyes shifting between emotions. Dean followed his line of sight to see that Cas's cock was rock hard and drooling against his stomach.

“S – something is wrong,” Cas suggested, sounding confused.

Dean almost scoffed a laugh. Wow. Was Cas's knowledge of sex really that lacking? Hadn't he ever had an erection before?

“No,” Dean replied quietly, reaching down to take Cas's hot cock in his hand, “It's very right.”

Dean drank in the sight of the angel in front of him, watching Cas start to fall apart as he pumped his cock. In the back of his mind, Dean was fully aware that he was taking Cas's virginity. Well, more like _stealing_ it. But it seemed like Cas didn't mind. The man watched with hungry eyes as Cas neared the edge. His voice was pitching, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was dangling open. The angel groaned beautifully, nearly bucking into Dean's hand. He wanted to come so bad, and Dean could feel he was close. _So close_...

“D – Dean!” Cas cried, fingertips digging into Dean's shoulder.

Cas's cock finally throbbed in Dean's working hand, shooting semen between them in the dark. Cas arched his back a little and his eyes rolled around with euphoria. Dean couldn't look away from the sight of the angel's first orgasm. It was like taking part in a miracle or something.

“Ahh,” Cas panted, slowly relaxing against the air conditioner again, “That's... That's so nice.”

Dean smirked as he gradually let go of Cas's spent cock. It was oddly pleasing to know that he was Cas's first sexual partner. As their breathing calmed and quieted, Dean realized there was a low humming sound in the room that wasn't there before. He glanced around in the dark to find the source, and realized that the noise was coming from underneath Cas.

It was the air conditioner.

Dean reached behind the box where the vents were, and could feel cold air flowing outward. The icy draft sent shuddering relief to Dean's sweat-drenched body. The air conditioner was working? But how? Dean chuckled a little and rested his forehead against Cas's wet shoulder.

“What is it?” Cas asked.

Wearing a smile, Dean leaned back up to look into Cas's big blue eyes. He was so glad that the heat had given him the reckless abandon to finally do what he'd secretly been wanting to do for a long time – Bang the hell out of Cas. Dean was finally able to scratch the stupid itch and it felt damn good. Dean smiled down at the humming air conditioner, able to breathe at last.

“We fixed it,” he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

“F – fixed it?” Cas repeated, his deep voice raspy and dry.

Dean flinched a little as he slid himself out of Cas's ass. The hazy green eyes wandered back up to the blue in the dark and they stared at each other in silence. A sharp sting of guilt came over Dean when he saw the hint of fear in Cas's expression. Shit. Dean had totally taken advantage of Cas just now, didn't he? What if Cas didn't want it? What if he didn't want Dean in the same way Dean wanted him? The man desperately tried to come up with something to say, but Cas spoke first.

“Did we just engage in intercourse, Dean?” the angel asked again, his eyes still wide and face still glistening.

After taking a breath, Dean forced a hard nod. Yep. Whether Cas liked it or not, Dean had just stolen his virginity. Dean could try to blame it on the heat all he wanted, but deep down, he knew the truth... He had wanted Cas for a long time. Wanted him intimately. Physically. Spiritually. But the look of shock on Cas's face continued to hurt him, and made him realize the magnitude of what he'd just done.

“I'm... Sorry,” Dean managed to whisper.

Dean felt like total shit. He knew that tiny apology would never suffice. Ugh, how could he have forced himself onto Cas like that? Without a trace of permission? Before Dean could settle into his well-deserved guilt, though, Cas's head slowly began to shake. An adolescent shyness crept over Cas's expression in the dark, making his cheeks turn a brighter shade of red.

“The act was rather... _beautiful_ ,” Cas stated, his deep voice low and honest, “I do not feel it warrants an apology, Dean.”

A warm feeling tickled the pit of Dean's stomach as he blinked at Cas's small smile. Wait. Was it true? Did Cas actually _like_ it? Dean reached up to wipe his own dripping forehead again while the two of them stared at each other. The possibility that Cas might have wanted it too hadn't really crossed Dean's mind. Cas might have enjoyed the sex, but Dean was hesitant to believe that Cas wanted to have sex with _him_. Especially his first time...

“So, you – you don't mind that I... that _I_ took your... I mean, I don't know who you had in mind, to share your first time with. M – maybe a Victoria's Secret angel or something, but...”

“Who is Victoria?” Cas interrupted, lost, “No I – I prefer _you_ , Dean. You seem very... well-educated in human mating practices.”

For a moment, Dean was dumbstruck. There was just no way Cas had felt the same way Dean did. Angels didn't feel lust, did they? There was no way Cas could understand how it felt; to feel that electric spark in his pelvis whenever that one person entered the room, or imagine performing sexual acts in his mind, or try to calmly hide his boner when the temptation was so damn strong... Dean knew from experience how hard it was to suppress the longing. Because lately... he had been feeling it toward Cas...

“Cas,” Dean huffed, still trying to breathe in the humidity, “I want -”

A knock on the motel door cut him off.

Panic seemed to invade both of them. Dean felt the blood drain from his face as Cas scrambled on top of the air conditioner, backing against the wall with utter terror in his expression. The sound had obviously freaked him out. Dean quickly pressed his hand flat against the angel's wet chest to try and calm him down.

“Whoa, whoa,” he whispered, “Chill out. It's probably just Sam.”

“Dean,” Sam's muffled voice called, proving Dean's assumption correct, “if you want this stupid pie, you better open the door. It's hot as hell out here.”

Although Cas had heard Sam's voice, the terror didn't leave his face. His blue eyes dropped to his own naked body before raising up to search over Dean with fear.

“I – I don't want him to see us like this, Dean,” he whispered, his breathing picking up, “Perhaps I should go -”

“No!” Dean gasped, pressing his hand harder against Cas's chest, “No, Cas, please! I – I want you to stay. _Please_ , stay. Because I want – I want to _do it again_ , dammit...”

A few more knocks came from the door, as Dean waited for Cas's reply. Dean still couldn't fully believe the words coming out of his own mouth. Where did all of this urgent need come from? He had buried this secret so deep within himself that he thought it would never see the light of day. It felt like he was exposing his very heart and soul; hanging up all his dirty laundry for Cas to see. And Dean was convinced that it would freak Cas out. In his heart, Dean knew that Cas had every right to kick his ass and fly away... But against all odds, a flicker of a smile briefly appeared on the angel's lips.

“Me too,” Cas breathed.

That warm feeling tickled Dean's stomach again. He couldn't believe that Cas actually wanted to stay; wanted to do it again...

“O – okay,” Dean breathed, feeling Cas's heart racing beneath his palm, “Then, wait right here. I'll get rid of Sam.”

When Dean pulled his hand away, Cas's warm semen strung along with it. The man gulped and reached down to pull his own jeans back up, wiping the sticky white fluid on the denim as he did so. Dean quickly made his way toward the motel door, glancing back at Cas's naked body perched on the air conditioner.

On the way across the room, Dean tucked his semi-hard cock back in his pants to make himself decent. He kept the chain lock on when he cracked open the door, wanting to keep Sam outside. More humid heat rushed into the room as he looked up at his brother. Sam was holding a plastic bag in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. And seeing him made Dean feel kind of nervous.

“You can't come in,” Dean blurted without thinking.

Shit. Now Sam was going to know why he wasn't allowed inside. Naturally, Sam's face skewed in confusion and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Er, why the hell not?” he asked, sounding offended.

Dean tried to think fast. Oh, God. What could he possibly say to fool his brother? Maybe he didn't have to lie. Maybe he could just omit a few details...

“I'm – I'm not exactly alone in here. Get me?” Dean said carefully, giving a forceful wink.

Sam huffed in annoyance and reached up to wipe his own forehead. The poor kid was sweating like a hooker in church. The heat was just as unforgiving outside as it was in. Sam shot a pair of narrowed eyes at his older brother in the dark, seeming curious.

“It's that girl from the laundromat, isn't it?” he asked, “The brunette?”

Dean has no idea who his brother was referring to. He couldn't recall being in a laundromat lately, let alone one with any brunette girls. But to make things easier, Dean gave a small nod anyway. Sam could believe whatever he wanted, just as long as he didn't know that it was really _Cas_ who was as naked and covered in come beyond the door.

“Fine,” Sam eventually grumbled, rolling his eyes as he turned to leave, “I'll just get my own room.”

“Wait,” Dean called.

As Sam paused to turn back around, Dean reached through the gap of the door with both hands to grab both the water and bag out of Sam's grasp. His little brother's face went into ultra bitch mode, but Dean only grinned back at him.

“Sleep tight, Sammy,” Dean winked as he shut the door.

After he dealt with his brother's interruption, Dean quickly stepped back inside the room and walked over to the counter to put the stuff down. He kept the water bottle in his hand as he reached over to flip on one of the lamps, meaning to take a drink. But when the dim light filled the room, the gorgeous view of Cas distracted him.

The naked angel was now standing up between the air conditioner and the bed, his bare skin glistening with sweat. Cas was holding his own dick; gripping it with a full fist and staring down at it with wonder. There was a pondering look about his face while he took the time to experiment with himself. His curled fingers were extremely slow as they inched down his stiff cock to slide off the end. He gently let go of it and reached forward to prod a finger against the slit, pulling back to watch the clear goo string out.

After studying the fluid for a moment, Cas turned his attention to his chest. The angel slowly brought his other hand up to poke one of his own nipples. It hardened on contact, sending goosebumps rising on his wet skin. Cas's blue eyes took in the action as he traced a ring around the tender area with the tip of his finger, seeming to drink it all in with curiosity.

Dean felt hypnotized watching Cas play with himself. Blood was starting to rush back to his own dick, making it throb with yearning again. Cas was so _pure_. He was untouched territory; a stranger to the absolute euphoria of sex. He had never felt physical pleasure before. He'd never felt true lust. He'd never felt _heat_...

“Cas,” Dean croaked out.

Cas's head snapped up to look at him and his hand fell away from his body. The angel's big blue eyes were full of innocence and wonder as they probed Dean's topless form. Dean knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to show Cas just how good sex could be. He wanted to deflower him, petal by delicate petal, until his hungered curiosity for sex was more than satisfied.

“If... if it's alright with you,” Dean murmured, trying to choose the right words, “I want to show you how close I can get you to paradise.”

Cas's cheeks faded back into their embarrassed shade of red. Although he seemed bashful, the angel nodded slowly; his sapphire eyes bright against the rosy contrast of his lovely face.

“I would like that very much, Dean,” he replied shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to mention a couple of things, now that we're on the second chapter. 1) This story is a revision of something that I've previously written. 2) It has a companion story written entirely in Cas's POV, called "Paradise." I plan on posting it as soon as this one is finished, and it should give you some more insight into what Cas is feeling and thinking. 3) This story has six chapters in total, and I'm going to try my very best to get one chapter out per day. And 4) as I previously mentioned, this story had non-con vibes at the beginning. But from here on out, everything is consensual. Cas is very willing, and Dean is over his little 'heat' spell... 
> 
> But, now that you've read the first two chapters of this story, I would like to ask YOU - the reader - for some advice: Should I change the major tag warning on this fic to rape/non-con? I genuinely don't want to offend anyone, and I've been told that it's a bit harsh in Dean's POV. What do you suggest? Thank you all so much for reading and leaving me Kudos and comments! I really hope you all are enjoying more of the story, and I promise more is on the way. ;) Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

The bottle of water gradually slipped out of Dean's hand as he stalked toward Cas. The man searched over the angel's entire naked form, taking note of all the areas he wanted to focus on. Those full lips were going to be first, to be kissed until they were pink and swollen. Those dark nipples on Cas's heaving chest were next in line, to be rubbed and sucked until they were too sensitive to touch. And that veined, rock-hard cock jutting toward the ceiling? Ahh. Dean knew exactly what to do to it, to have Cas begging for more...

“D – Dean?”

Dean's eyes flashed up to see Cas's face, where a twinge of fear was growing across his expression. The angel took a slow step backward, seeming a little intimidated. His eyebrows curved upward and mouth turned down at the corners. Dean knew this look. It was the same look that a small animal wore when it was staring at its predator, just before it got devoured. Trembling limbs, pounding heart, giant eyes full of distress... Cas was terrified prey in front of him... and that made Dean the predator.

Dean couldn't deny that felt like one right now; eye-balling Cas's entire naked body as he prowled toward him. He wasn't _trying_ to be intimidating. It just came off that way because Dean had the upper hand of sexual experience while Cas was a blank slate. And Cas's fear was starting to worry him. Dean wanted to take Cas to paradise, not scare the hell out of him in the process...

“It's okay, Cas,” Dean said softly, reaching out to gently touch the angel's pale face, “You don't have to be afraid of me.”

Cas sort of nuzzled his warm cheek against Dean's palm, letting his shoulders relax. Dean stepped even closer to him in the room; close enough to share the angel's breath as their mouths were less than an inch apart.

“I'm not afraid of _you_ , Dean,” Cas breathed, each beat of his heart vibrating in his voice, “I'm afraid of...”

Dean had been a virgin once, and could understand why Cas couldn't finish his sentence. Sex was a scary thing, if you didn't know what the hell you were doing. And it was probably even worse for Cas too, being an angel and all. Dean restrained himself as much as he could as he glanced down at Cas's lips in close proximity. He held back the beast inside to give Cas one more promise before he let it loose.

“If it gets to be too much for you,” Dean whispered, bringing his eyes back up to meet the deep blue oceans of Cas's, “just say the word. And I'll stop.”

Cas nodded, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“Okay,” he agreed.

As soon as Dean gained Cas's permission, it was 'all systems go' in his mind. He plunged his mouth into Cas's, reaching a hand up to hold the back of the angel's soft head as they kissed. Now that he had adjusted to the delirious temperature, Dean could tell this kiss was different from the first. He could somehow feel the taste and texture of Cas's mouth in his stomach – and his _heart_.

The beating organ raced behind Dean's ribs as he took Cas by the hips and gently pushed him backward. Their mouths broke momentarily as the angel's legs bumped into the bed and he tumbled down onto his back. Dean briefly took in the sight of Cas's whole naked body once more – indulging in the glistening grooves of muscle under taut skin – before lunging forward. Dean crawled on top of him, pressing Cas's back flat against the bed to bring their lips back together.

Dean gently nibbled at Cas's bottom lip before licking his way back inside Cas's mouth. The man let one of his hands get tangled in the soft, dark strands of the angel's hair while the other found its way south to prod against Cas's wet dick. Dean was gonna make sure Cas was still hard by the time he got to it. The hot shaft was thickly veined and drooling already; balls beneath full and heavy. A tiny whimper hummed in Cas's throat at Dean's touch.

Dean moved to from Cas's mouth down to his neck, sliding down the salty wet skin to leave tiny licks and bites. He lightly sucked against one of the tense muscles and tightened his grip in Cas's hair. The angel was panting now, and Dean could feel the air rushing beyond the skin of Cas's throat. Dean's own cock was throbbing inside his jeans from just playing with Cas. But he ignored it. His own needs could wait.

The man slowly made his way down to Cas's chest, where those tender nipples rose and fell with his heaving. Dean glanced up at Cas's face while he stuck his tongue out to flick against one of the dark circles. Cas's mouth fell further open and air wheezed out of it, creating a ghostly moan. Enjoying the angel's erotic reaction, Dean lowered his head more to suction his lips over the sensitive nub. He rubbed his tongue hard on it, feeling the skin slide against Cas's ribs beneath.

Dean knew Cas had never felt any of this before tonight, which was why he was being deliberate and forceful with each touch, each kiss, each movement. Dean was giving him the maximum amount of pleasure he could offer, hoping to truly push him over the edge. Because he cared for Cas... Probably more than Cas knew...

Eager to see Cas reach another orgasm, Dean slipped his mouth off the soaking hard nub and scooted down the bed. Cas was watching with curious eyes as Dean burrowed himself between the angel's legs, sliding down far enough to have Cas's dick staring him in the face. Dean appraised the hard cock in front of him, seeing it visibly throb as it strained against Cas's stomach. His own dick twitched at the sight. Damn, Cas definitely needed to come.

But as needy as Cas's cock appeared, Dean wanted to postpone the finale for a few moments. The man smirked a little as he leaned over to plant wet kisses on the inside of Cas's quivering thigh, running his hands all along Cas's sweaty hips in the process. The angel was still gasping, his blue eyes wide and mouth open. Dean tried to suck a hickey on the tender skin while Cas whimpered above him.

“D – Dean,” Cas stuttered, both hands clutching fist-fulls of the bedsheets, “What are you doing down there?”

Dean blinked and let his mouth release Cas's leg with a wet slurp. It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks that Cas didn't know what Dean was about to do. Anyone else would be able to tell that he was about to suck Cas's cock – but not _Cas_. The thought of sticking his dick in someone's mouth probably never crossed Cas's innocent mind. Dean's smirk slowly returned in the dark. Man, Cas was in for a real surprise...

“Just relax,” Dean urged, lowering his head toward the erection before him, “and enjoy the trip.”

Dean kept his eyes on the angel's glistening face as he let his own tongue fall out to lick a line from the base of Cas's cock all the way to the tip. Cas gasped for air while Dean teased the dripping head and brought his lips down to gingerly press kisses on it. The warm sticky liquid slathered around Dean's mouth as he felt the blood pumping through Cas's dick. The angel's knuckles were turning white from gripping the sheets. He was clearly desperate to reach his orgasm. Knowing the poor guy needed to release, Dean finally slipped Cas's dick into his mouth.

A smile played around the edges of Dean's mouth as he brought a hand up to fondle Cas's tight sack while he worked. The angel's balls were shifting around inside, feeling so warm and squishy. The sight in front of Dean was close to the picture he had in mind of Cas; face tight with longing, mouth open and gasping, torso curling up as he strained to watch what was being done to him, fists clinched, eyes blown wide with lust... White petals were quickly withering and falling from the flower of Cas's purity.

Dean kind of felt like an animal again; sexually devouring Cas's chaste body. He bobbed his head, making sure to slide down as far as he could allow before coming back up. He let go of Cas's balls and freed his fingers from the small tufts of dark hair in order to tighten his hand around the soaking shaft. Dean stroked Cas as he sucked him, building pressure and pleasure inside the tight muscle.

Tiny noises were squeaking from Cas's mouth between breaths, but it sounded as if he were trying to stop himself from making noise at all. Why was he trying to hold it in? Was he trying to be polite? Dean didn't want Cas to fight it. He wanted him to _embrace_ it. The man pulled his mouth away from Cas's erection to speak, but kept his hand moving.

“Don't hold it in, Cas,” Dean urged, his lips rubbing against the head of the angel's wet cock, “Let it out.”

Almost as soon as Dean spoke, Cas groaned out loud in reply, letting his hips rock freely. Dean's own dick twitched with the glorious sound. He felt the need to reach down at service it, but he denied himself again. His needs weren't important. Cas was more important right now.

Dean slid the throbbing shaft back into his mouth and gave it as much suction as he could provide. With his free hand, he gathered some of the excess saliva pooling at Cas's stomach and prodded a wet finger against the angel's tight hole. Dean's finger slipped easily inside and buried in deep. Dean thrust it in and out of the ring of muscle quickly as he tightened his lips around the cock. He was hoping to stimulate Cas in every way; to get him to the very edge and beyond.

Cas moaned loudly at the added stimulation, letting his hips repeatedly jut upward without rhythm or control. Dean could see the pleasure mounting in the angel's expression. His cheeks were reddening, his breathing was becoming irregular, and he just looked so damn _aroused_. Dean quickened in response, rubbing and sucking and sliding as fast as he could.

“Ahh! Dean!” Cas cried, his high voice cracking, “P – Please, _Dean!_ ”

With another angelic groan of ecstasy, Cas finally reached his orgasm – and Dean felt and tasted Cas releasing in his mouth. The salty fluid pulsed from the tip of his cock, shooting to the back of Dean's throat in waves. The man tugged Cas's cock out of his mouth to cough, but kept his hand moving; rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head each time. Come continued to pulse out, splattering white ribbons onto Cas's stomach and oozing down Dean's fingers.

Throughout the entire experience, Dean savored the sight of Cas's face the most. Those usually emotionless features were now painted with utter bliss. The giant blue oceans of his eyes were hazy. His lips, darkened from kissing, remained open as whimpers and cries fell from them. God, he was so _beautiful_. How long had Dean craved to see this sight? How many nights did he lay awake thinking about it? How many of his daydreams and thoughts featured this very event? Too many to count. And they all fell short of the real thing...

With a few more small groans and wheezes, Cas fell flat against the bed. Dean carefully plucked his finger out of the angel's tight ass and slowly let go of Cas's spent cock. A smirk grew across Dean's wet lips as he crawled up to hover over Cas and meet his face. Dean stared down at those glazed, half-open eyes, feeling a little prideful and aroused beyond belief.

Cas wasn't in the motel room, though. He was out there somewhere; drifting between the stars and planets in a dizzy haze of physical pleasure. Dean gently traced his fingertip across Cas's bottom lip, hoping to carefully bring the angel back to earth.

“How did that feel, Cas?” he breathed.

The angel's distant eyes seemed to roll around a little, blinking slowly. Dean's finger moved with Cas's lips as he began to speak.

“So many... nerve endings... dopamine and adrenaline... spiking the... pleasure center...” he breathed.

Cas's broken and mumbled words made Dean chuckle a little. Leave it to the nerd angel to give a full scientific explanation of orgasms.

“That's not what I meant, Bill Nye,” Dean smiled.

After a few seconds of silence, a certain look came over Cas's features. The angel seemed to be fully grounded again, and was staring up at Dean with seriousness as he tried to calm his breathing. Something had obviously crossed his mind. And Dean could tell he was about to say something very personal...

“Why... Why are you doing this for me, Dean?” Cas asked quietly.

Dean's heart instantly began to pound behind his ribs. He hadn't been expecting that question, and it seemed to hit him out of nowhere. Somehow, fear started to swell in his chest as he felt the answer shining in his mind. Dean didn't feel like a fierce predator anymore. After hearing Cas's question, Dean felt as vulnerable as prey... The man quickly crawled off of the bed and stumbled toward the counter in a blur. He needed pie. He needed a drink. He needed air.

He needed _anything_ to get him away from answering that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you have probably noticed, I've changed the major tag on this story to 'rape/non-con' as a precaution. I'm very sorry if the start of this fic offended any of you. It was not my intention to hurt or upset anyone, especially with a pair of characters that we mutually love. Like I said before, this story has a companion entirely written in Cas's POV, and I'm sure that - if you're still willing to read it - it will hopefully shed some light on Castiel's thoughts and feelings about Dean's 'lustful' behavior. Again, I'm very sorry and offer my sincerest apologies. 
> 
> With that said, I hope that the majority of you continue to read and enjoy the rest of this fic. The next chapter will bring lots of fluff and happy feels with it. Thank you so much for all your support and encouragement, and please feel free to share your thoughts. Thanks so much! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A few more drops of sweat rolled down the sides of Dean's face as he made his way toward the counter across the motel room. He didn't think it was possible to feel any hotter than he already did, but he was wrong. Blood and heat were building back up in his cheeks. But it wasn't from the extreme temperature of the room, or even from the overwhelming lust burning inside him. This time, Dean was hot out of fear and embarrassment.

Once he was close enough, the man reached out to grab the bag on the counter. His fingers were slippery against the plastic, reminding him that Cas's come was still all over his hand. More heat radiated from his face as he forcefully wiped his hand on his pants again and rolled his eyes. At this rate, he was never gonna get the come stains out of his jeans.

The whole time he pulled the container of pie out of the bag, Dean could feel Cas's eyes on his bare back; studying him intently. And the angel's stare only made Dean feel ten times more flustered. The question Cas asked was still hanging in the humid air...

The question of why Dean was so willing to have sex with Cas.

Dean knew the answer. In fact, he had known the answer for a long time. It haunted him most nights while he laid awake in the dark, staring at the vacant spot beside him on the motel bed – pillow and sheets left made and untouched, as he struggled to keep warm with his own body heat. Those nights were so cold and lonely. They chilled him to the damn bone, for some reason.

But Dean sure as hell wasn't cold right now. He felt like he was on fire; body _and_ soul burning in unison. Dean had never felt so hot in all his life. The man panted against the heat as he tried to open the container with his trembling hands. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe?

“Dean?” Cas hummed quietly, his voice like satin against the silence.

“Do you want some pie, Cas?” Dean asked bluntly, over his shoulder.

Dean was desperately trying to change the subject, hoping to shift Cas's unyielding curiosity away from the unanswered question. Dean fought with the stubborn pie container as his hands refused to work correctly. Why wouldn't the damn thing open?! Why couldn't he have his pie?! And why couldn't Cas just enjoy the sex, instead of asking why Dean was doing it?!

The plastic container slipped out of Dean's nervous hands. It flew open in mid-air as it dropped and the slice of pie landed face down on the floor, splattering all over the tile. Dean panted heavily as he stared down at the red gooey mess near his own feet. Great. Just perfect. Now he didn't even have his favorite food to console him.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled under his breath.

The man turned to brace both hands against the counter before hanging his dripping, haunted head. Dean always prided himself on being the calm one in any situation. He never flinched or batted an eye. But now, he felt like a little kid trying to hide a secret from his parents. What the hell happened to that fearless predator he'd been a few moments ago? How was the emotion able to get to him like this?

“Dean.”

Dean spun around instantly at the feeling of Cas's hand on his shoulder. The blue eyed angel was standing naked a few inches in front of him now, still covered in sweat and other bodily fluids – including the saliva glistening on his semi-hard dick that had come from Dean's own mouth. The man's heart continued to pound as he looked up to see determination and curiosity on Cas's wet face.

“You're scared,” the angel stated.

Dean's mouth fell open to argue, but Cas spoke again before he could say a word.

“You told me, moments ago, that _I_ shouldn't be afraid. Heed your own words, Dean. Don't allow fear to rule you.”

Dean gulped, feeling his sticky tongue get caught on the roof of his mouth again. He had always secretly enjoyed hearing Cas talk like that, with a deep steady voice full of wisdom and compassion.

Dean made the mistake of meeting Cas's giant eyes, where he was instantly swept away into the vast oceans of heavenly blue; becoming hopelessly lost at sea. As he stared so powerfully at Cas, Dean could feel his own fear melting into some new form of heat; a warming comfort that was difficult to pinpoint. The flaming furnace of lust and embarrassment in the pit of Dean's stomach died down to leave glowing hot embers of affection.

“Why did you do this for me?” Cas asked again, his tone almost begging for the answer.

The new heat seemed to burn through Dean's veins. It pulsed through him like whiskey; his heart feeding the fire. Dean took a few easing breaths of humid air, trying to cope with this intense feeling. For some reason, he could almost hear his little brother's voice in his head, telling him to man-up and spit it out. With all these urges and voices and feelings urging him to do it, Dean had no choice but to give Cas the answer he deserved to hear.

“Because I care about you, Cas,” Dean finally said, feeling lightheaded as he stared into the angel's eyes, “and I don't mean friendship, alright? I'm talking full-on, heart-racing, gut-churning, boner-inducing kind of stuff. It hurts me to look you in the eye sometimes, because I feel too much when I do. I mean, I _care_ about you, man. I... ” Dean paused, feeling the embers in his stomach tickle him again, “I _love_ you, Cas. That's... That's why I'm doing this. It's what people do when they love each other.”

Dean closed his mouth, feeling like he had just yanked his own heart out and placed it in Cas's hand. He realized that he had said 'each other' before knowing if Cas felt the same way. What if he didn't? What if he saw Dean as a friend and nothing more? A touch of anxiousness crept into Dean's chest at the thought. He felt utterly vulnerable as the angel stared at him. Silence stretched on between them as Dean waited for something – anything – to come over Cas's face. The angel just stood there, unblinking and naked as a jay bird, for what seemed like forever.

“You,” Cas started, his voice low as his eyes bore into Dean's, “... You love me, Dean?”

Dean bit his bottom lip and gave a hard nod. Of course he loved Cas. He couldn't deny it to himself, or Cas, anymore. No matter how much it sounded like a line from a chick-flick. Dean watched curiosity light up in those pretty blue eyes. It seemed like Cas was surprised to hear it.

“How long have you loved me?” the angel asked.

Dean's heart kept pounding with nervousness behind his ribs. He was still unsure if Cas felt the same way, and it was slowly eating at him. But he cleared his throat before trying to answer.

“Um... A while. I don't know exactly when it started. I just know that this...” Dean struggled for a moment to find the right way to say it, “This _heat_ starts burning in me whenever you come in the damn room. And it gets stronger every time I see you, or hear you, or just talk about you. Tonight, I couldn't fight it anymore. I'm sorry I hit you out of left field, when you were trying to fix the air conditioner. I just... Couldn't stop it...”

Dean trailed off, feeling like he was rambling. A few embers were starting to move from his stomach and up into his chest as Cas stared at him; his hypnotic blue eyes almost able to see Dean's soul. Dean just stood there and blinked, desperately wanting to know if his love was one-sided or not.

Before Dean could ask, both of Cas's hands rose up between them. The angel gingerly placed them flat against Dean's bare chest, just above his pounding heart. Dean gulped. God, he could almost feel Cas's touch in every part of his body. Cas's expression seemed set with eagerness as he slowly slid his palms upward; gliding up the sides of Dean's wet neck and hold his soaking head. A chill ran down Dean's spine, hitting every vertebrae. Humidity and intensity were thick between them.

Though he was a bit cautious, Cas carefully leaned forward to place their mouths together. Dean closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly against Cas's, assuming that this was the answer to his unasked question. Yes, Cas _did_ feel the same way. He _did_ love Dean back. He just preferred to use action over words. As they kissed, those glowing embers in Dean's stomach instantly caught fire, burning bright with lust and emotion again.

Dean gently forced Cas's lips apart to shove his tongue inside. He poked and prodded against Cas's tongue, tasting and feeling it with his own. But Cas's tongue remained limp no matter how much Dean tried to get it to play. The man smiled as he pulled back enough to speak.

“You're a lousy kisser, Cas,” he whispered, bringing his hands up to rest on the angel's wet hips, “I'm gonna have to fix that.”

Cas's eyes remained serious, though. The angel glanced down at Dean's topless chest and stared at it hungrily. Dean watched a red tint surface on Cas's cheeks as he raised his head.

“May I touch you, Dean?” he asked, sounding nervous.

“You're already touching me,” Dean pointed out with a smile, feeling Cas's hands around the back of his head.

The blush seemed to deepen on Cas's cheeks. He looked like a bashful kid again; a virtuous little boy who was afraid to break the rules. His blue eyes were extremely bright in contrast to his red face.

“I mean... Inappropriately,” the angel corrected in a whisper.

Dean's smile faded as the fire grew hotter inside him. He reached up to carefully take one of Cas's wrists and slowly brought the angel's hand down to their lower halves. The man forced the angel's palm against the bulge of his jeans. Dean bit his own bottom lip as he pressed his hard dick against Cas's hand through the fabric, rocking his hips to grind a little bit on his fingers. The look of mixed shock and arousal on Cas's face was more than enough to get him throbbing again.

“You don't have to ask,” Dean breathed.

A small noise squeaked from Cas's open mouth and his breathing picked up. Dean could feel Cas's fingers tightening around him, cupping him through the denim. The two of them began to pant in each others' faces as they moved, staring and rutting as the lust built up between them again.

“Dean,” Cas nearly groaned, “I wish to take you to paradise.”

Dean leaned forward to bring their mouths together again briefly. He momentarily savored the heavenly taste of Cas's mouth before pulling back to reply.

“Don't worry, Cas. This time, we're gonna go together,” Dean promised in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I forgot just how much I love you guys! :D I just want to hug and kiss you all! Thank you all so much for all the loyalty and support. I'm really glad that most of you are enjoying this story, and I hope that this chapter helped clear up any doubt about Dean's feelings for Cas. (Doesn't get much plainer than 'I love you,' Does it?) ;) As you can tell, there will be even more smut in chapter five. And it's gonna be really fluffy. :) Thank you all so so so so much for reading and commenting! You're the best! :D The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

“T – together?” Cas repeated, his palm still firmly pressed against the tight denim restraining Dean's bulging dick, “We can do that?”

Dean stifled a groan as he rocked against Cas's hand. Geez, how could Cas ask questions so calmly when he literally had Dean by the balls? The man gripped both of the angel's wet sides, trying to steady himself and reclaim a level head. He was desperately fighting the urge to dry hump Cas's hand like a wild animal.

“Well, duh,” Dean panted, the fire inside him turning his thoughts fuzzy, “That's... How it's supposed to happen. It's wha – _Gnah_ – Dammit, stop!”

One of Dean's hands lunged down to grab Cas's fingers and yank them off of his throbbing bulge. He held Cas's hand back, feeling dangerously close to the edge. Anymore foreplay, and he would have been jizzing in his pants. Cas's blue eyes filled with confusion again.

“I'm gonna end up going without you, if you keep doing that,” Dean tried to explain.

After giving a slight nod, Cas's eyes traveled down to stare at their newly joined hands. Dean gulped and followed his sight, realizing that their fingers were clasped tightly together; braided perfectly with sweaty palms joined. A feeling similar to the flap of wings accompanied the furnace in Dean's stomach, fanning the flames. He didn't plan to hold Cas's hand so intimately like that. It sort of just happened. He must have done it subconsciously.

Dean's sight eventually wandered back up to Cas's face, where he met the blue oceans again. That new form of heat was stronger than ever; tightening Dean's ab muscles and jolting his dick. Even a touch as small as this was able to echo through Dean's soul. Warmth pumped through his veins as he felt Cas's warm slick fingers holding his own.

The man quickly released the angel's fingers to grab his stubbly face instead. Dean brought their lips together as he gently walked Cas backwards toward the bed. Dean noticed their tongues were sticking together as they stumbled along blindly. There was almost no moisture between them at all. Dean was suddenly thirsty, and remembered that he brought a bottle of water in. What had he done with it?

“Where's that damn water?” Dean mumbled inside Cas's dry mouth, lazily glancing toward the floor.

Cas stopped abruptly and pulled away to bend over. Dean watched Cas's muscles stretch under his glistening olive skin as he reached to retrieve the bottle from the floor. Dean eye-balled the soft cheeks of his ass the most, feeling his own cock throb at the beautiful sight. Damn, Cas had such a nice ass... After the angel got the bottle, he stood back up to hold it out to Dean, seeming indifferent to the humidity.

Wanting to hurry up and get busy, Dean quickly screwed off the cap and took a few large gulps. After coating his scratchy throat and tongue, he raised the bottle over his own head to pour the remaining water on his over-heated body. The cold water splashed into his hair and ran down his neck, back, and chest, racing to soak into his tight jeans. Dean purposefully saved a small bit of water and grinned as he flicked the bottle toward Cas, splashing the front of his bare chest. He was sure the angel wouldn't mind. Hell, they were already wet with sweat anyway. Might as well enjoy it.

Cas barely flinched as the cold water smacked his torso and slid in streams down his front. He was too busy taking in Dean's actions with his wide blue eyes to notice. A hunger was slowly emerging across his face; Dean could see it spiking across Cas's features. Maybe it _was_ possible for angels to feel heat, because Cas suddenly looked like a starved animal, ready to pounce on food.

Dean welcomed Cas's mouth as the angel jolted forward to crash it against his own. Cas's arms snaked around Dean's wet torso and his fingers raked desperately across his back. The sensation of Cas's touch shot straight to Dean's crotch. Shit, if he didn't get inside Cas soon, he might have no choice but to go to paradise alone. The man gently marched forward, backing Cas onto the bed. They fell together, mouths joined and limbs tangled. Dean sighed behind their kiss as his bare chest pressed against Cas's. He could feel the angel's heart pounding with his own.

Cas rocked his hips upward, grinding his cock against the bulge of Dean's jeans. Dean grunted and tried to grind with him, but it wasn't working. His damn pants seemed to be more trouble than they were worth. A literal cock-block. Dean reached a hand down to tug at one side, trying to keep kissing Cas for as long as he could before breathing made it too difficult. It surprised him to feel Cas reach out to help. The angel's usually timid fingers seemed more determined now; shoving Dean's pants down his wet thighs with extra emphasis.

Once exposed enough, Dean's cock catapulted out from the denim. Predatory heat sparked in him again when his dick smack against Cas's. The flames in his stomach rose up the cavity walls to reach his chest and he felt like he was on fire again. He had never felt this way during sex; so hot with lust and warm with deep emotion. Throughout his adult life, Dean had gotten used to the numbness of meaningless sex. He wasn't used to feeling this much when going at it. Cas was effecting his entire system. And, as overwhelming as it was, Dean had to admit that liked it. Hell, he practically _loved_ it...

His mouth slipped from Cas's as he reached down to pull the angel's legs back. Cas complied willingly, reaching between his bent knees to tug Dean's mouth back to his own. Apparently, Cas liked kissing, even though he was terrible at it. Dean carefully guided the head of his dick to press against Cas's entrance. He wanted to shove inside with full force, but restrained himself. He went slow for Cas, gently pressing into the clenching hole with the aid of sweat and pre-come. Just like the first time.

Cas's mouth broke away to let out a small groan. The sound shook the very foundation of Dean's body, making him ache to start thrusting. God, he loved every noise Cas made during sex. He loved the scrunch of his face. He loved the taste of his mouth. He loved the feeling of his hands holding on so tight. _He loved Cas_.

Unable to hold back any longer, Dean slowly began easing in and out. The ring of muscle was tight around his every move, almost willing him to go deeper and faster. Grunts and groans tumbled out of Cas's pale, open lips as he moved. Dean's cock seemed to be stretching him wider; filling him and making him melt against the bed.

Once he got a steady rhythm going, Dean panted and he reached down between their wet torsos to take the angel's drooling cock in his hand. He was going to make sure Cas came along for the ride, just like he promised. A higher pitched moan croaked from Cas's throat when Dean gripped his dick.

“Dean,” he cried, both hands clutching Dean's head tight.

The flames felt like they were burning blue in Dean's stomach. Damn, he loved the sound of Cas calling his name with such tender lust. Dean stared down at the angel's blinking eyes as he rocked the bed with his desperate thrusts. Cas stared back at him, his face skewed with pleasure and yearning. The vibrant blue eyes bore into Dean's soul just like they always did, making him feel so admired and _important_. His pounding heart felt swollen with emotion. God, Dean had wanted this for so long. He wanted to feel Cas with his body and spirit, and now it was finally happening.

“Cas,” Dean breathed.

The man was close to the edge, thrusting so hard that his balls were slapping against Cas's lower back. He quickened his hand with his thrusts, stroking Cas as tight and as fast as he could to help him get to the edge as well. Cas's blue eyes were growing hazy and his breathing was becoming slightly irregular.

“Ahh, D – Dean,” he panted, fingers curling against the man's scalp, “I'm going – ”

Dean nodded, letting Cas know it was alright. He moved faster, digging his knees into the stiff motel bed and pounding with all his strength. He watched with feverish delight as Cas's eyes began to roll back and he started to strain and convulse. Cas was going there; to a place that only Dean could get him to. The angel moaned out loud, his nails scraping Dean's head. Hot semen pulsed from the head of Cas's hard cock, shooting to paint both of their abdomens in white specks.

Dean felt his own pleasure mounting at the sight of the angel's climax. He kept his hand and hips moving as the euphoria crept over him. Oh, it was right there; just needing a little extra push. The heat was turning white hot inside him, numbing his brain and electrifying every nerve in his body.

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean moaned, feeling himself spurting inside the angel, “Ahh! _Yes!_ ”

Dean lingered in his orgasm for as long as he could, erratically thrusting his tense cock without rhythm. Just knowing that he was inside _Cas_ made every sensation more powerful. His blurry sight stayed directed the giant blue orbs of Cas's eyes as he floated amongst the clouds of bliss. Dean couldn't think of a single moment in time that felt as good as this – Being in paradise with Cas.

As the man gradually declined from his high, he noticed that Cas was flinching repeatedly underneath him. Dean glanced down at their bodies and realized he was still stroking the poor bastard's spent cock. Cas was jerking with sensitivity at the touch, but seemed unwilling to stop Dean's hand. A smirk slid across Dean's lips as he drew his fist to a halt.

“Sensitive?” he asked.

Cas nodded, his glossy eyes and wet face shimmering in the dim light. Dean carefully let go of Cas's erection before gently collapsing on top of him. Dean buried his face in the side of the angel's neck, breathing in deep the sweet scent of his damp hair. Man, he was never going to get used to this kind of sex. He was exhausted already.

While they laid naked together, Dean felt his way down Cas's arm to find his open hand. He clasped his fingers around Cas's, hoping to feel that feeling again; the warm heat and beat of wings in his stomach from when they were holding hands earlier. Dean smiled, bringing their joined fingers to rest beside their heads. Dean wished he could be tangled like this with Cas forever. Screw monsters and ghosts. Screw all the demons and angels. The world could spin on without them.

“Let's just lay here forever, Cas,” Dean mumbled into his ear.

“Alright,” Cas replied softly.

Dean rubbed his thumb against the back of Cas's hand as he took slow and calm breaths. The moisture was unreal between them. They could have went for a swim, as far as anyone would have been able to tell. Dean lazily pressed his lips against Cas's neck to suck some of the sweat from it. And maybe give him a hickey. Dean liked the thought of Cas walking around with his hickeys.

“Dean,” Cas said quietly.

“Hmm?” Dean hummed against his neck.

“If what you described truly _is_ how love feels,” he said, sounding like he was thinking out loud, “Then... I believe I've loved you for a long time.”

Dean slowly raised his head to look at Cas's face in the dim light. The angel looked back at him with total honesty in his eyes, appearing serious and almost poetic. Did he really mean that? Was it really true? Had Cas really _loved_ him for a long time?

“Really?” Dean prompted, feeling a little shocked.

“You say a warmth burns inside you whenever I am near,” Cas reminded, giving a slight nod “I... I know that feeling. You've given it to me often.”

Dean gulped, the very feeling they were talking about sending a shiver down his spine. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought anyone would ever feel that way about him; especially Cas.

“What?” Dean mumbled, still in disbelief.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas breathed against the silence of the room, sounding so sincere, “I think I've always loved you. I just didn't know it. Thank you for showing me. It... It truly is paradise.”

Dean felt his own heart swell with emotion behind his ribs as he stared so passionately into Cas's eyes. The fire in his stomach burned blue again as he leaned down to kiss the angel's glistening lips. Cas tried to kiss back as best as he could – but the poor guy was moving his tongue too fast. Cas was flicking the wet muscle all around Dean's mouth, jutting from one side to the other at lightening speed. Dean coughed a little as he pulled away with a smile.

“How was that, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding proud, “Am I getting better?”

Dean smirked, shaking his head a bit.

“You're gonna need weeks of training. Maybe months,” Dean grinned, raking his fingers through Cas's damp hair.

Cas's smile dimmed, but stayed intact. He nuzzled against Dean's petting fingers.

“Then, you'll be an excellent coach,” he breathed.

Dean smiled again as he lowered his head and nestled back against Cas's neck. He let his eyes close too, feeling a yawn trying to burst out. But as he debated on falling asleep, a slight flicker of fear came over him. Oh no, what if Cas left when he fell asleep? What if the angel was gone when he woke up? Dean watched a drop of sweat roll across the angel's neck in close proximity.

“Cas,” he said, gently stroking his thumb over Cas's hand again, “Can you stay here tonight?”

He felt Cas's fingers tighten around his own. Though he couldn't see Cas's face, he was pretty sure that the angel was wearing a smile, because he could hear it when the guy spoke.

“Dean,” he breathed, “There is nowhere else I'd rather be.”

Hot embers glowed in Dean's chest at Cas's words. Once he received his answer, Dean closed his eyes and let the gentle drum of Cas's steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much 'Heat' can I cram into this story without going overboard? (Uh oh. I've already gone overboard, haven't I? lol.) Ah, well. You can never have too much of a good thing, right? ;) I hope that you all enjoyed all the fluffy smut of this chapter. There is still one more to come - and then, it's Cas's turn! :D Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! The last chapter will be out soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A shiver raced across Dean's back, making him shudder on the bed. He was a the heavy state of sleep but was still able to feel the cold room freezing against his damp bare skin. The man nestled closer to the source of heat in front of him, lazily tossing an arm over it and pulling it close to get warm. Dean's mind slowly caught up with his sense of touch... and he realized he was holding onto a warm body.

Dean forced his eyes open to blink against the morning light to see who he was holding onto. Cas's stoic face slowly came into focus in front of him, becoming crystal clear. The angel's giant blue eyes were wide awake and staring while a small smile flickered on his lips. Dean raised his head a little in order to study the whole scene. Cas was laying perfectly still – and perfectly naked – under his arm in bed.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said quietly.

Dean's tongue rippled back with a swallow. The previous night instantly returned to his mind in its entirety; the air conditioner, the kissing, the sex, the ruined pie, the confession, more kissing, _more sex_... The smile playing on Cas's mouth made a knot form in Dean's gut. Holy shit, it was all real. It actually happened. And _this_ was the morning after.

Dean briefly tore his eyes from Cas to look around. Soft morning light was shining through the small gap between the motel curtains, illuminating the room with a warm glow. The air conditioner was humming gently in the silence, sitting crooked by the wall and looking like it had been beaten half to death. Clothes were strung all over the floor and Dean's pants were still around his ankles. Everything was the same as it was before he fell asleep in Cas's arms.

The man turned back to the angel as he slowly slid up to sit on the bed. In the meantime, he glanced over Cas's bare body, admiring the glow of his pale skin in morning light. Cas copied his action, rising to sit cross-legged in front of him. A smile threatened to emerge on Dean's own lips as they stared at each other again.

Dean never thought he would get this far. He never thought he would get to wake up next to Cas after a night of raw passion and have it be this damn nice. Things like this only happened to more fortunate people. Happiness was a luxury that Dean was never accustomed to feeling. But, hell, he felt like a kid on Christmas right now, staring at the biggest present under the tree...

“What is it?” Cas asked, probably noticing how lost in thought Dean was.

Dean finally let himself smile. Hmm. How could he possibility put his emotions into words?

“I just,” he started quietly, studying Cas's pretty face, “... I never thought we would get here.”

After hearing Dean's statement, the wide-eyed angel turned his head to glance around the room. It seemed like he thought Dean was referring to an actual place.

“Where?” Cas asked, seeming lost.

Dean shook his head a bit. He knew he had to put it in a way that Cas could understand. The man reached out to gently take the angel's hand resting on his knee, and intertwined their fingers together. Dean held Cas's hand the same way he did the night before; the same way lovers held hands in public. Afterward, Dean deliberately looked up into Cas's ocean-blue eyes to stare at them powerfully.

“Here,” Dean answered, getting swept out to sea again.

A pink hue rose on Cas's cheeks and an understanding smile bloomed on his face. Obviously, Dean's action had helped it sink in. Cas knew what Dean meant, now. They were both aware of the love – and the heat – that had always burned between them. And now, they were _here_. They were finally _together_.

Cas's eyes suddenly broke away from Dean's and dropped down between them. Dean blinked and followed his sight to see what had distracted him. In the groove of Cas's lap, his dick was growing and bobbing up and down; trying to get hard. Dean gulped, feeling caught between embarrassed and aroused. It was strange to watch Cas get an erection in front of him. The angel studied his own hardening dick for a moment before raising his head again.

“This has occurred many times throughout the night, Dean,” Cas said, seeming confused as he gestured to his twitching dick, “Is... Is this normal? This is how the human body displays affection?”

Dean could feel that his own face was hot as he held down a chuckle. Cas could be so damn adorable when he was trying to figure out human things.

“Yeah, sorta,” Dean nodded with a smirk, “It lets you know how horny you are.”

Cas's eyebrows came together and he tilted his head, giving Dean that oh-so curious look.

“But, I do not possess horns, Dean,” he uttered in a serious tone.

Dean laughed a little, shaking his head. Oh, boy. Cas was gonna need more than just a few pointers in kissing. The guy was going to need a good sex talk, too. Maybe more than one. It was probably going to be an uphill battle, trying to get Cas used to all the sexual stuff. But Dean was thoroughly looking forward to the climb.

The man tugged Cas close by the hand and leaned forward until their lips met. Dean's eyes closed on their own as he enjoyed the taste of Cas's sweet mouth, letting his tongue slide its way around. God, he hoped that this would last forever. Nothing in his life ever felt this good. Being so intimate and open with Cas – sharing heat and warmth – was better than he ever imagined. For once in his life, Dean was ready to be happy. And nothing made him happier than Cas...

A sudden knock came from the motel door, making Dean and Cas's lips split apart. They both jumped and turned to look toward the locked entrance of the room, wondering who was there.

“Dean?” Sam's muffled voice called, “You up?”

The sound of his little brother's voice made Dean feel a little better. At least it was someone that he knew. Dean cleared his throat and shared a glance with Cas before answering.

“Yeah,” he replied loudly.

“Uh, okay. I'm just gonna wait in the car. You and Cas need to come on. Bobby's expecting us at two,” Sam called.

“Okay,” Dean said, rolling his eyes, “We'll be out soon.”

It wasn't until Dean heard his brother's footsteps fading away that he noticed the look of shock on Cas's face. Dean stared at the angel for a moment, trying to figure out why he looked so surprised – and then it hit him like a mac truck. Sam had mentioned Cas's name too. Somehow, Sammy knew that Cas was in the room. Fear and panic descended upon Dean like a raw gust of wind. Shit! How the hell did Sam know that Cas was with Dean?!

With a rush of horror, Dean suddenly hurried out of bed; crawling passed the naked angel perched in front of him to lunge for the door. When he stood up, the jeans around Dean's ankles tripped him, causing him to stumble into the floor like an uncoordinated jackass. Dean quickly scrambled back to his feet and yanked his pants up as he dashed to the door in a panic.

Morning sun blinded him as he pulled the motel door open and blinked outside. The impala was parked directly in front of his room, of course, and Dean could see his little brother already sitting in the passenger side. More heated embarrassment rose up Dean's face as he forced his way the open passenger side window. Sam didn't raise his head when Dean leaned over to look inside. The kid just sat there with his eyes positioned on the dashboard. Dean's heart was hammering hard inside his ribcage as he stared down at his little brother.

“Er, how...” Dean paused to gulp, feeling discomfort and nausea tight in his stomach, “How did you know that Cas was in there?”

Dean tried to calm himself down as he waited for the answer. He was afraid that Sam had figured out what had happened the night before. But maybe Sam didn't know anything. Maybe the guy heard Cas talking just now, at the door. Maybe Sam just assumed that Cas had stopped by to lend a hand or something.

Instead of offering an actual reply, Sam heaved a sigh and reached into his jacket pocket. The kid pulled out his cell phone and held the screen up to show his brother. Dean looked at the home screen in the harsh morning light, trying to figure out what Sam was trying to show him. The phone said that Dean had made an eight minute phone call to Sam around midnight. Dean's eyebrows came together as he blinked at his brother's phone.

“I didn't call you last night. Did I?” Dean mumbled.

Sam bit down a smile and finally looked up to meet his brother's eyes. It seemed like the guy was fighting back a laugh or something; like he thought it was hilarious.

“No, _you_ didn't,” Sam agreed, “but _your ass_ did.”

“What?” Dean breathed, completely lost.

“I'm pretty sure that you butt-dialed me, Dean,” Sam grinned, tucking his phone away.

Dean felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Horror echoed through the cavity of his chest as he fell to kneel beside the car and press his forehead to the warm metal door, cringing with total disgust. Oh, God. No. _No_. Sam heard some of Dean and Cas's late-night rendezvous. _Eight minutes of it_. Dean felt like he was going to throw up...

“Dammit,” Dean grumbled, too ashamed to look up, “What did you hear?”

“Just Cas talking,” Sam answered calmly.

Dean opened an eye to look at the ground between his knees. Just Cas talking? Maybe Sam only heard voices and not anything graphic. Maybe the guy was still oblivious to the fact that Dean had screwed the hell out of Cas the night before.

“That's it?” Dean asked, carefully raising his head to look up at Sam and make sure.

“Yeah,” Sam said, nodding a little, “... and something about heat burning in your soul whenever Cas is around, but other than that -”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned, holding his stomach.

Sam chuckled a little, sounding amused. Dean was crouching by the car in pain, feeling like he was going to throw up, and his little brother was _laughing_. Dean stared at Sam incredulously from the ground. This was not the reaction he had been expecting Sam to have. Then again, Dean never really thought about what Sam's reaction would be if he ever found out that Dean loved Cas. Sam's laughter died down after he noticed Dean's deadpan stare.

“I didn't hear anything else, I swear,” Sam smiled, “I hung up as soon as I heard Cas ask if he could touch you inappropriately.”

Dean gulped, feeling dizzy. Sam might not have heard the sex, but he was damn sure aware of it. Dean shook his head a little, seeing Sam trying to fight back more laughter. What was so funny?

“You're laughing,” Dean stated in shock.

“Well, yeah,” Sam replied, “I was getting sick of watching you two bang each other with your eyes whenever Cas appeared. It's about time you got it out of your system. The sexual tension was killing me.”

Dean was at a loss for words. He never thought about what his and Cas's relationship looked like on the outside. Did they really stare at each other _that_ much? How was Sam able to see it so clearly, when Dean tried so desperately to hide it? His little brother stared down at him with a playful smirk. At least the news didn't make him uncomfortable.

The motel door suddenly opened in front of the car, making both Winchesters turn to see Cas poke his head out. Dean gulped, seeing the very edge of Cas's naked torso glow in the direct sunlight. The angel seemed curious and nervous at the same time, as his blue eyes flickered toward Dean.

“Is... Is everything okay?” Cas asked, his eyes seeming to say _come back inside_ , instead.

“Y – yeah,” Dean answered, rising back to his feet, “Just gimme a minute.”

Cas nodded before slowly closing the door. Dean watched the angel disappear behind it, feeling his own heart pounding with fear. Why was Dean still feeling so anxious? Why did just the thought of Cas's naked body make him feel like a timid child? Once left alone again, Dean looked back down at his brother. Sam was totally relaxed in the passenger seat; legs crossed and smile genuine. But Dean was still skeptical about Sam's reaction.

“You... You're okay with this?” Dean asked, gesturing to the motel door where Cas naked and waiting for him inside.

“Uh, yeah. I guess,” Sam shrugged.

Dean took a deep breath. Wow. His brother didn't care that he was banging an angel. Sammy didn't care that Dean was in love with Cas. If anything, Sam seemed happy for him. Dean blinked, feeling a twinge of gratefulness. How many brothers in the world would be this accepting?

With a new found sense of appreciation, Dean bent down to reach through the car window and wrap an arm around his little brother's shoulders. He wished that he could explain how grateful he was but this hug was all he could offer. Sam was all the family he had, and gaining his acceptance made everything complete.

“Ugh, dude. You smell sweat and ass. Go take a shower,” Sam grumbled.

Dean grinned. Nothing had changed between them and he was unfathomably glad.

“Bitch,” Dean grinned as he pulled away.

“Jerk,” Sam replied with a smirk.

Dean patted the metal of the car before starting toward the motel door.

“We'll be out in a minute,” he called to Sam over his shoulder.

“Really? It only takes you guys _one_ minute?” Sam shouted.

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile and held up his middle finger as he made his way back into the room. Once he was inside, Dean shut the door behind him and searched around for his angel. Cas was standing by the bed, still buck-ass naked and sexier than ever. Dean was a little sad to see that Cas's growing erection had died, but the sight of his limp dick was just as arousing. Cas's lengthy throat visibly gulped before his bare feet started to shuffle forward.

“Sam knows?” the angel asked, looking a little ashamed.

Dean's smile remained intact as he tugged Cas close by the hips. He slid his arms up the angel's warm bare back afterward, enjoying the touch of his skin. Their chests pressed together and Dean could feel their hearts beating together again. The man nodded a little, feeling Cas's dick against his jeans.

“Yes,” he answered, “but it's okay.”

Cas nodded as his giant blue eyes buried deep into Dean's. Dean stared back into the giant sapphire pools, memorized by their vibrant shade. Maybe it was stares like this that Sam had noticed; stares in which Dean lost himself completely in Cas's eyes. The blue orbs seemed to hold so much power and honesty. And heat. Dean gulped, tightening his hands around the angel. The furnace in his stomach was slowly catching fire and spreading through his veins.

“Cas,” he whispered, feeling intimidated by his own emotions.

“Yes?” Cas said, raising his hands to rest on Dean's arms.

“I love you,” he admitted again.

Somehow, he felt that Cas might have forgotten. But, luckily, the angel smiled and leaned forward to recapture Dean's lips. Cas's tongue swiveled around inside Dean's mouth, making shock waves jolt toward his dick. Dean sighed a little, kissing back while the heat grew between them. After a few long moments, Cas pulled back enough to mumble against Dean's wet lips.

“I love you, too, Dean,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Sammy. I just love coming up with new and exciting ways for him to find out about Dean and Cas. And I just couldn't pass up the whole "butt-dialing" thing. It was too funny. ;D On a side note, the song "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel gave me a lot of ideas for this fic when it was first written. So, a special 'Thank you' goes out to all those 80s love songs, for all their inspiring lyrics. ;) 
> 
> Just a reminder: This story is complete now, but Castiel has his own version called "Paradise," which I will be starting up tomorrow. It's basically the exact same story, but written in Cas's POV. So, please check it out if you'd like! :) Seriously, thank you guys so much for all of your support and encouragement during the remake of these fics. (I love you all!) :D And I hope to hear from you again in the next story! :)


End file.
